Lost In Stereo
by Deaniepooh
Summary: Hunters Kira and Kaila get stuck on a case in Michigan and meet up with Sam and Dean to try and figure things out. lots of flirting and sexual tension occurs. I completely suck at summaries but I promise its not as bad as it sounds. So check it out maybe?


**Chapter One**

So imagine: You're 27, and I 26 we are currently working a case in Michigan. You're bouncing a ball on the wall of the motel we are at. I'm at the small table focused on my laptop with books scattered everywhere.

"Okay so what if" you start as you get up from the chair that's facing the wall, ball in hand. "It's not a ghost huh? What if it's just normal ya know like a human axe murder?" I look up from my laptop to see your stupid smile. "Yeah Kira cause when is it ever human?" "Well you can't find anything!" You were getting upset that there were no leads what so ever "well you're a great help bouncing that stupid ball!" "I'm thinking" you state taking the seat again. I roll my eyes and sigh "I'm Calling uncle bobby" I pick up the phone and call as you start throwing the ball at the wall and catching it again "Hello?" "Hey uncle bobby! Listen we are working this Michigan case and there's like nothing. All we got is 3dead bodies all hacked to bits and no witnesses" I explain "well I got two other hunters working a case down there maybe they can help I'll call them and tell them to meet up with you guys. K?" I agreed and hung up "So Kira you wanna pick up two more hunters?" "Nope I'm a one man team" you say never looking at me "And me?" I ask "You're my research monkey" you grin at me "Well to bad" I grabbed my coat as threw you yours "we are meeting up with them at a dinner down the road"

We make our way to the dinner in my 66 mustang we are inside we take the booth in the back "How are we supposed to know who they are?" You ask "Bobby said its two guys ones really tall so you won't miss him" i don't look up from my menu

Kira's Pov

Kaila had lost herself in a book again so I kept my eyes on the door. It was only about 10 minutes before a tall guy with brown shaggy hair walked in with another guy who was shorter with spiked up hair, the short guy was hella fine. I nudged Kaila "those the guys?" I asked nodding in their direction "must be they're walking this way" When they got there the short guy talked first "You Guys Kaila and Kira?" "Yes and you must be..?" Kaila asked smiling at them I was too busy staying at the guy, his eyes were beautiful "I'm dean this is my brother Sam" he addressed "I'm Kaila and this is Kira" She kicked me under the table. I didn't realize I was staring. "Um hi..." I trailed off "So um how do you know bobby?" Sam asked "He's Kira's uncle. We've known each other forever grew up together. Our dads were hunting partners" she explained "so what do you guys know about the case?" I spoke up changing the topic "Nothing really we just got into town" dean said "you?" "Nothing. I mean we've been here a day and Kaila been doing research for possibilities" We continued to talk about the case and after we ate they followed us to the motel. They got a room and said they'd meet up with us for breakfast and to go investigate.

"Oh my god" Kaila said as we walked in "What" I ask taking off my jacket "Sam's hot as fuck and you're falling for dean!" "Am not" I denied "Yeah okay Kira whatever you say" she threw up her hands in defense. I rolled my eyes and got ready for bed. Tomorrow was gonna be long and since Kaila saw I had a thing for dean she was gonna make sure we were alone

Kaila Pov

Kira was still sleeping, as always I was up before her I mean it was only 7am. I went got in the shower and got dressed in my jeans, guns and roses shirt with a plaid shirt over it being careful not to wake up Kira. I was finishing my makeup at. At around 8:30 Kira got up, groaning "Good morning sunshine" I chirped "Why are you always up so early" she rubbed her eyes and tried to focus "Cause I get my full 4 hours unlike someone. Here" I handed her a cup of coffee. "Better get ready, your boy toy will be here at 9" "What time is it?" "8:36" "Fuck!" She yelled setting down her coffee and running into the bathroom I laughed and went to my laptop.

Kira ran out of the bathroom in a towel getting clothes from her duffle bag and ran back to the bathroom. There was a knock on the door soon after. I greeted Sam and dean and let them in. "Kira is still getting ready" I explained. "I didn't know if you guys drank coffee but there's some on the table if you do" I closed the door behind them and they said thanks "so Kaila, find anything else out?" Sam asked "Yeah but I'll explain it all at breakfast" Kira walked out. Makeup done and dressed. Her hair up but her bangs down "Well hey there sleeping beauty. Ready to leave?" She was wearing jeans and a shirt vest with a leather jacket over it. "Yeah lets go" I grabbed my keys but dean stopped me "Oh no we take my car" dean said holding up his keys "Fine." I cut my eyes I never let Kira drive. Or anyone for that matter but it's too early to argue.

At the diner I sat next to same on purpose "Kaila you were saying you found something?" Sam reminded me "Oh right well the three victims are Sarah, Charlie, and Victoria. They all worked together at this office building on 23 street. So I was thinking we could split up. And talk to the coworkers and others family and friends" "Perfect you and Sam go see the coworkers and me and Kira will talk to family" dean said and smiled. Kira was cussing me out in her head I could tell

Kira's pov

We ate and then drove back to the hotel to get both cars. Sam and Kaila were going to the family's houses, Dean and I were going to the office building where they worked. Kaila and Sam left, Dean and I went inside to get out stories straight. He sat down on my bed and I had all sorts of thoughts about what we might be doing on it later. "Alright, so are we FBI or concerned friends?" I asked, fishing out my fake ID's. "FBI works better, people lie less that way" Dean replied with that damn sexy lopsided smile. "Well good luck passing as FBI dressed like that, we will have to stop at wherever the hell you're staying and get a suit" I said pulling out a suit of my own and grabbing the right ID. "Do we really have to change?" he quipped "I think you look great in the outfit you're wearing right now." Oh my god. Dean Winchester was flirting with me. It only took me a minute to respond, "Are you sure?" I asked, holding up a white button down shirt "Maybe you will get lucky and it will rain." I ducked into the bathroom to change before he could say anything else.

The ride to his hotel was uneventful. I sat in the front seat of the best fucking car in the world. He had a black 67' Chevy impala and it was hella fine. I was starting to think things couldn't get any better when he turned on some music. "Oh my god" I said over the already loud music "Turn it fucking up!" "Seriously?" he asked unbelievingly flashing me a sarcastic grin "I'll have to hunt with you more often. Good looks and a great music taste?" "Wow you must think your hot stuff. I bet you've never had to work for a girl in your life." I reached to turn up the music "let's hope you're a fast learner then" I said before turning it all the way up. We drove the rest the way in silence ACDC blasting through the speakers. I couldn't help but notice him glance at me every couple of miles, and it wasn't a look of I can't wait to fuck this girl. If I didn't know any better I would say it was a look of a guy falling in love.

We got to the hotel and I noticed Kailas car was in the parking lot. I wasn't surprised she texted me saying she needed a suit. I got it out of the trunk and we walked up to the door. It was a shabby motel six type place. Our hotel was better, but then again we are really amazing at conning people. Dean slid the key through the scanner and opened the door. To say the least I was surprised by what I saw.

Kaila and Sam were against a wall and their shirts were on the floor. I couldn't tell because Sam was in the way but I was pretty sure she was still wearing a bra. I fucking hope she was I don't want to see that. Her hands were around his neck fingers tangled in his hair and his were around her waist. They were making out like hardcore not for children sucking each other's face making out. Hell I don't even think they realized we were here. Fuck I'm not going to sit and watch this. "Woah can you two stop trying to take the other ones tonsils for two seconds so we can solve the case maybe?" I said sarcastically. They immediately jumped apart. "FUCK" Kaila yelled, grabbing her shirt and throwing it on. "I-um" Sam stuttered running a hand through his long hair. "So did you guys suck face the whole time or did you actually learn something about what we are dealing with?" Dean asked


End file.
